As shown in, for example, Patent Document 1, as for the holding device holding the article, most holding devices at least comprises a base (a base portion) in which the article is placed; a slider (a sliding member or a holding member) slidably disposed in the base; and an urging member urging the slider, and by varying a holding width through sliding of the slider, the holding device can hold even the article with a different width size. Namely, in a holding structure of the Patent Document 1, there are provided holding portions facing each other in right-and-left sliders slidably placed on both sides of the base. Then, the article is held by the holding portions by sliding the sliders against an urging force of the urging member so as to be capable of holding the relevant article.
Also, in the holding structure shown in Patent Document 2, there are provided holding portions facing each other in the right-and-left sliders slidably placed on both sides of the base. Then, in the holding structure, there includes a locking device including a gear, an operating button engaging with and disengaging from the gear, and an urging member urging a button in a direction of engaging with the gear. After a position of the right-and-left sliders is adjusted by sliding the right-and-left sliders, the sliders can be locked in the position thereof. Also, in the holding structure, at a non-used time, due to the urging force of the urging member, an interval between the right-and-left sliders expands the most, and a condition thereof is maintained by the locking device. In a case where the article is held by the holding structure, the article is placed between the holding portions provided in the right-and-left sliders, and the sliders are operated to slide in a direction of approaching to each other against the urging force so as to be capable of holding the article. Then, at that time, each slider is maintained at the position after a sliding adjustment by the locking device. Also, in a case where the holding of the article is released, when the aforementioned button is pushed against the urging force, an engagement relative to the gear is released, and each slider is slid up to a position wherein the interval thereof becomes the largest by the urging force.
However, the above-mentioned holding device and the holding structure get in the way at the non-used time since the holding device and the holding structure are attached relative to a vehicle chamber wall and the like by an adhesive tape and the like. As a measure thereof, in Patent document 3, there is disclosed a housing device comprising a drawer-type slider member; a holder member holding the article by being embedded in the slider member; and a support member controlling a posture of the holder member. Also, the housing device has a structure of standing up when the holder member pulls out the slider member through the support member, and a structure of turning down in a process of being pushed in.